Discord Drabbles
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Une collection de drabbles principalement inspirés par le serveur Discord Tomarry !
1. Sommaire

**Discord Drabbles**

 _Ndt : Une traduction de **TheDaringInferno,** qui m'a gentiment autorisé à traduire son travail. Bonne lecture :_

* * *

 **Nda :** Une collection de drabbles principalement inspirés par le Discord Serveur Tomarry !

chapitre 1 : Femme Harry / Femme Voldemort Smut (c'est tellement court je suis désolée)

chapitre 2 : Hufflepuff Dark Lord Crack (attention aux lapins)

chapitre 3 : Hufflepuff ! Tom Riddle (sans lien avec la hufflepuff histoire du chapitre 2)

chapitre 4 : Harry Potter / Tom Riddle Fluff et Smut

chapitre 5 : Encore plus de Hufflepuff !Tom Riddle ! (parce que je suis faible)

chapitre 6 : Sirène !Harry et Naga !Voldemort (Jojo qu'as-tu fait de moi)

chapitre 7 : Un peu de... vaguement triste ? Harry/Voldemort (il y a des morts)

chapitre 8 : Les serpents des blés sont des petites choses si mignonnes les gars

chapitre 9 : Tom aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde.


	2. Gentille Fille

« Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? » Harry geint, cuisses tremblantes tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour maintenir sa contenance. Une main glissa sur la tendre chair de ses fesses et Harry haleta.

« _Merci_. » Voldemort sourit narquoisement à sa petite lionne, levant la main pour déposer une autre violente gifle sur les fesses d'Harry. Harry couina, un gémissement lui échappant des lèvres alors que ses hanches sursautaient. Voldemort déplaça la fille plus bas sur ses genoux, frottant les fesses rougies d'Harry.

« Très bien. » Harry rougit. Elle était la gentille fille de Voldemort.


	3. Seigneur Lapin

**3\. Bunny Lord : Le Seigneur Lapin**

« Si vous n'êtes pas un sorcier noir alors vous n'aurez aucun problème à me montrer votre bras. » Amelia Bones observa l'homme s'agiter dans son siège. Elle pouvait voir les questions se bousculant dans son esprit. Cela en valait-il le coup ? Devait-il tout risquer en disant non ? Refuser de montrer si l'on avait ou non la Marque des Ténèbres était pratiquement une _invitation_ à une investigation au Veritaserum. Et mènerait à plus de problèmes qu'une simple Marque des Ténèbres. Après tout, on ne peut pas expliquer une confession.

Amelia regarda l'homme soupirer et remonter sa manche, décidant finalement qu'il était déjà condamné à Azkaban. Aucune raison de batailler à présent.

Il remonta lentement le matériau de sa robe le long de son bras gauche, relevant les yeux sur Amelia quand il eut terminé. Elle pouvait la voir maintenant. La marque du seigneur des ténèbres. Un _lapin_. Elle avait vu la marque sur d'innombrables autres sorciers et sorcières et elle ne manquait jamais de l'abasourdir. Le symbole choisi par le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ était un _lapin_. Un lapin qui portait une _baguette en carotte_.

 _Honnêtement._


	4. Présentation du Seigneur des Ténèbres

**4\. Introduction du Seigneur des Ténèbres**

Minerva savait que les Puffs préparaient quelque chose. Bon, la plupart des maisons « préparaient quelque chose » techniquement mais cette fois c'était une majorité des Puffs. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qui se passait mais elle savait que ça devait être important. Les Puffs brisaient des _règles_. Pas qu'ils soient tous de « bons petits samaritains » à l'origine mais lorsqu'ils brisaient des règles c'était usuellement pour des raisons plus... _bénignes._ Une promenade au Lac Sombre au milieu de la nuit, se faufiler aux cuisines pour chercher un peu de nourriture le soir, se glisser dans la chambre commune d'un ami. Des choses simples. Des choses de Puff.

Par conséquent voir un groupe d'environ 8 Hufflepuffs assemblés dans le couloir près des cuisines n'était pas surprenant. C'était probablement l'anniversaire de quelqu'un et les Puffs étaient sans doute au milieu de préparations pour une fête d'anniversaire ou quelque chose du genre. Les Puffs étaient sentimentaux comme ça.

Elle pouvait voir celui qui semblait être le meneur de la bande, Tom Riddle, debout au milieu du groupe et surplombant les autres Puffs. Riddle semblait avoir traversé une sorte de poussée de croissance durant l'année précédente et à présent cela le rendait extrêmement facile à repérer dans la mer de jaune et de noir. Il était un gamin assez gentil, comme la plupart des Hufflepuffs. Doux, charmant, sourire agréable, loyal. Un Puff standard. Alors quand le groupe s'écarta suffisamment pour qu'elle voie ce qui se passait, Minerva faillit pousser un cri de surprise à la vue.

Il y avait un _élève_ à genoux devant Riddle une chose pleurante, sanglotante, dans tous ses états qui était couverte de coupures et de bleus et de lacérations. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi est-ce que les Puffs ne l'aidaient pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?


	5. Sois Silencieux

**5\. Keep Quiet : Sois silencieux**

Harry avait toujours pensé Tom magnifique. Le Slytherin était injustement _beau_ et Harry était tombé amoureux au premier regard. Puis Tom avait montré à Harry son adorable rire et la façon dont le coin de ses yeux se plissait quand il souriait trop fort et la façon dont il complimentait chaque serpent qui passait près de lui et Harry était tombé amoureux de nouveau. Tom était _parfait_. Tout ce qu'il faisait était parfait aux yeux d'Harry. Donc qu'une partie de Tom lui soit refusée était presque un châtiment ces jours-ci. Il méritait d'avoir chaque partie de Tom qu'il pouvait obtenir. Et quand Tom couvrait sa bouche pour cacher les doux gémissements qui échappaient à sa bouche Harry le prenait comme une offense personnelle. Ce qui était où ils en étaient en ce moment.

Ils avaient réussi à trouver une salle de classe vide pour leurs… activités moins que respectables. Harry était censé transfigurer l'un des bureaux en un confortable lit mais Tom avait enlevé sa chemise et tout le reste était passé par la fenêtre. Quelques charmes de rembourrage plus tard et Harry était précairement assis sur les bureaux qu'ils avaient collés ensemble, Tom sur ses genoux. L'une des mains de Tom couvrait fermement sa propre bouche, l'autre s'agrippait désespérément au torse d'Harry tandis qu'il se soulevait et s'abaissait sur le sexe d'Harry. Les mains d'Harry s'enfonçaient dans les hanches de l'autre, observant Tom le chevaucher doucement. Harry grogna, laissant sa tête retomber sur la table tout en gardant les yeux levés sur Tom. Le préfet était si beau ainsi, yeux fermés par le plaisir et bouche ouverte qui laissait de petits geignements s'échapper, ses mains recherchant un appui sur Harry.

Harry se releva autant qu'il le pouvait sans tomber de la table et embrassa Tom. Le Slytherin fondit dans le baiser et le rendit aussi bien qu'il le put. Harry donna de courtes poussées, des demi-mouvements, tout en mouvant sa langue dans la bouche de Tom. Tom frémit contre lui et Harry s'écarta pour couvrir le coup de l'autre de baisers. Tom gémit bruyamment, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise et il se couvrit précipitamment la bouche. Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta d'éloigner la main de son petit ami de sa bouche, son froncement de sourcil s'accentuant quand Tom secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas les retenir, je suis trop bruyant. » Tom se pencha, laissant son torse frôler celui d'Harry. Il soupira contre le cou d'Harry, ses mains glissant le long du torse du Gryffindor. Harry sourit à l'autre, plaçant un baiser sur le bout du nez de Tom.

« Je veux t'entendre. » Tom geint quad Harry s'enfonça plus profondément en lui, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'être trop bruyant. Il était toujours suffisamment tôt pour que l'un des patrouilleurs les surprenne. Et bien que Tom ait clamé cette section du château pour sa patrouille ce soir là, il y avait toujours de grandes chances qu'ils soient pris. Harry semblait avoir d'autres plans au vu de la manière dont il s'enfonçait en Tom, mordant le cou de l'autre d'une façon qui rendait Tom fou – ce qu'il savait.

« Harry... » Harry sourit au geignement de Tom, pressant un dernier baiser dans le cou de l'autre avant de s'écarter. Tom fit la moue et Harry résista à l'envie d'entraîner Tom dans un autre baiser.

« J'aime chaque bruit que tu fais. Je veux tout entendre de ce que je te fais ressentir. » Tom rougit, souriant à Harry. Harry rendit son sourire à son petit ami, une stupide chaleur s'étirant sur son visage. Il aimait Tom. L'aimait plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer et il voulait que Tom le sache chaque seconde de chaque jour.

Harry Potter aimait Tom Riddle plus que la vie elle-même.

* * *

 _Ndt : non relu, vous pouvez me signaler les fautes s'il y en a de flagrantes._


	6. Rapporteuse

**6\. Tattle Tale : Rapporteuse**

« Alors Minerva, voulez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est produit ? » Minerva souffla, pointant du doigt le monstre à côté d'elle. Elle savait ce qu'il était maintenant. Tome Riddle était un _monstre_.

« Il a essayé de me _tuer_! » Elle lança un regard noir au préfet Hufflepuff, le mettant au défi de la contredire. Elle avait les cicatrices pour prouver son attaque. Lui et ses laquais l'avait attaquée dans le couloir, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il réussisse à s'en tirer à présent.

Le Directeur Dippet parcourut du regard les trois étudiants face à lui, haussant un sourcil à l'encontre du professeur qui se tenait près de lui. Il aurait cru le Professeur Dumbledore capable de gérer des querelles d'étudiants par lui-même. Cependant le Professeur fixait le directeur avec intensité, et Armando Dippet reporta son regard sur le préfet Hufflepuff. Avec de la chance il serait capable de s'expliquer proprement.

« Tom ? » Riddle fit un pas en avant, tapotant doucement le Hufflepuff de troisième année à côté de lui avant de se retourner vers le Directeur. Le garçon sourit faiblement au Directeur et Dippet fait un effort pour adoucir les traits de son visage pour le garçon. Il ne voulait pas effrayer le Puff, il savait comme ils pouvaient être sensibles.

« J'essayais seulement de protéger Mr Wenlock ici présent. » Tom tandis la main pour attraper celle de l'autre Hufflepuff, tirant le troisième année à ses côtés. Calder Wenlock joua son rôle à la perfection, se collant plus près de Tom et s'assurant d'ayant l'air suffisamment effrayé. « Je pouvais entendre McGonagall lui crier dessus depuis l'autre bout du couloir. »

Minerva roula des yeux. Bien sûr que Riddle essaierait de s'en sortir par de belles paroles. Professeur Dumbledore fronça des sourcils en direction du jeun préfet et Minerva fut au moins réconfortée par le fait que _quelqu'un_ voyait Riddle pour le monstre qu'il était. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils face à Riddle, il ne serait pas trompé par le garçon une fois de plus.

« Et donc vous avez attaqué ? » Dippet regarda Dumbledore avec surprise. Sans doute le professeur ne voulait pas être si dur avec le Hufflepuff ? Il devait bien savoir qu'ils étaient trop sensibles pour ça.

Tom supprima le grondement naissant dans sa gorge. Bien sûr que Dumbledore le défierait.

« J'ai couru là-bas pour la voir dressée au-dessus de Calder. Il était accroupi et pleurait, j'ai cru qu'elle l'avait attaqué ! » Wenlock gémit à côté de Riddle et Tom calma gentiment le garçon, l'entourant d'un bras rassurant et pressant le troisième année contre son torse. Minerva manqua de hurler au spectacle, sa colère grandissant plus encore quand le Directeur parut tomber dans le panneau. Le Directeur Dippet lança un doux sourire aux deux Hufflepuffs avant de se retourner vers le Professeur Dumbledore.

« Il a pu être un peu vif Albus mais rien de trop grave. » Dumbledore fixa le Directeur avec choc. Sûrement l'homme ne pouvait pas être si aisément trompé.

« Il a lancé une malédiction sombre sur un autre élève. » Dippet roula des yeux, se tournant à nouveau vers les trois élèves. Ce type d'incident demandait peu attention du Directeur. Il avait du travail à faire.

« Il me semble difficile de compter un simple sort comme une malédiction Sombre. » _Un simple sort ?_ Riddle avait jeté une malédiction tranchante à la gorge d'un autre élève. Il avait manqué, heureusement, mais il avait essayé de _tuer_ un autre étudiant. C'était plus qu'un simple sort.

« Mais - » La colère monta en Dippet à présent tandis que Dumbledore essayait de le remettre en question. Il devait bien voir que tout ceci n'était qu'une simple mécompréhension. Il était bien au courant des dommages que Riddle avait causé mais le pauvre Puff s'était probablement laissé emporter en voyant un ami proche en il n'avait pas utilisé quoique ce soit de _très_ Sombre. Un simple sortilège pour couper le papier, bien qu'un peu archaïque.

« Oh vous savez comme les Hufflepuffs se comportent. Mr Riddle a réagi trop vivement et j'ose espérer que cette attitude ne se répétera pas ? » Dippet reporta son regard sur le préfet Hufflepuff, laissant au garçon un moment pour réconforter le troisième année dans ses bras. Quand Riddle leva les yeux sur lui Dippet put voir la peur et le remord dans les yeux du garçon. Il se demanda si Riddle serait marqué par cette histoire. Ce n'était pas dans la nature d'un Hufflepuff d'attaquer quelqu'un.

« Bien sûr que non monsieur. » Dippet sourit lumineusement au préfet, espérant que Riddle réalisait qu'il n'était pas en colère.

« Alors je pense que cela sera tout. » Dippet se retourna vers le Professeur à côté de lui, ignorant l'air sévère qui s'était installé sur le visage de l'homme. Il s'occuperait du traitement des Hufflepuffs par Dumbledore plus tard. Pour le moment il les voulait tous hors de son bureau. « Albus, si vous pouviez accompagner Mrs McGonagall jusqu'à l'aile médicale. »

Les quatre quittèrent lentement son bureau et Dippet s'assit avec fatigue à son bureau. Honnêtement, quels tracas Dumbledore pensait-il qu'un Hufflepuff pouvait causer ?


	7. Sirènes et Nagas

**7\. Sirènes et Nagas**

« Tu sais que c'est dangereux d'être ici. » Harry sourit tandis que Voldemort glissait plus près du bord de son lac. Le naga baissa les yeux vers l'eau, faisant attention à ne pas trop s'approcher du bord.

« Je voulais te voir. » Voldemort roula des yeux, souriant avec satisfaction à la petite créature marine. Harry s'était approché autant qu'il le pouvait du bord du lac, une majorité de son torse plaqué sur la rive. Voldemort s'abaissa, pressant un doux baiser sur la tête d'Harry.

« Tu ne pouvais pas attendre le printemps ? » Harry soupira, sa queue suivant le mouvement et créant des éclaboussures. Il sourit au naga et posa la tête près de la queue de Voldemort. Le naga frissonna quad Harry passa doucement sa main sur les écailles de l'homme. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas encore le printemps ?

« Et devoir supporter encore plus de propositions d'engagements ? Si une certaine personne me faisait déjà la cour je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter de ça. » Harry leva les yeux au ciel à l'idée d'un _autre_ printemps empli de courtisans charmeurs et de famille bien pensante. Il savait que Molly ne voulait que le meilleur pour lui mais Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter un autre engagement arrangé. Il leva le regard sur Voldemort, espérant que l'homme dirait _quelque chose_. Que son compagnon déciderait enfin de le courtiser publiquement. « Quand me prendras-tu dans les règles ? »

« Harry... » Voldemort soupira, baissant la main pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry. Il savait que son petit compagnon voulait que Voldemort le revendique publiquement mais les choses étaient… _tendues_ pour le moment et Voldemort n'exposerait jamais Harry à ce genre de danger. Son petit serpent de mer était en sécurité là où il était.

« Quand les choses se seront… calmées. » Harry voulait être en colère mais l'air sur le visage de Voldemort quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser effaça toute trace de douleur. Voldemort l'aimait et cela serait suffisant pour le moment. Harry savait que son compagnon ne voulait que le meilleur pour lui et Harry était prêt à attendre.


	8. Lumière et Ténèbres

**8\. Light and Dark**

Harry avait toujours su que sa mort aurait quelque chose à voir avec Voldemort. Ils étaient liés, attachés par leurs âmes et leur sang, à jamais entrelacés. Rien ne pouvait les séparer, ni la vie ni la mort. Car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

Et quand Harry se sentit glisser au-delà du bord de la Tour d'Astronomie il ne fut pas surpris par la main pâle qui se tendit vers lui. Voldemort regarda leurs mains jointes avec surprise, choqué par son propre réflexe. Harry sourit à l'homme, le tirant avec légèreté.

Et quand Voldemort tomba dans ses bras Harry ne put retenir la chaleur qui s'afficha sur son visage. Voldemort gronda et tenta de se détacher d'Harry. Harry se contenta de raffermir sa prise et attira Voldemort plus près encore.

« Tom. » Harry posa une main sur le visage de Voldemort, souriant doucement. Voldemort regarda Harry avec un profond choc. Qu'est-ce que faisait le gamin ? Ils allaient _mourir._ Voldemort chercha sa baguette maladroitement, espérant qu'ils pourraient les stopper avant qu'ils ne chutent. Harry rit silencieusement et se pressa contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _ **« Je t'en prie Tom. »**_ Il ne se séparerait pas de Tom. Ni à vie ni à mort. **_« Ne resteras-tu pas avec moi ? J'ai besoin de toi. »_**

Voldemort sentit quelque chose en lui se contracter, son âme se tendant vers l'autre. Que se passait-il ? Il pouvait sentir sa connexion à Harry, grande et ouverte et trop lumineuse pour que Voldemort la regarde. La Lumière en Harry était infiniment éclatante et les Ténèbres en Voldemort s'étendaient vers cette Lumière tentatrice.

« Reste avec moi pour toujours. »


	9. Serpent des Sables

**9\. Serpents des blés**

* * *

 **Prompt : Harry et Tom sont tous les deux des serpents des blés gardés dans le même terrarium. Le propriétaire a dû les séparer, parce que bien qu'ils soient tous les deux mâles, ils ne cessaient d'essayer de se reproduire.**

 **NdA : Harry et Voldemort sont tous les deux des serpents des blés non-magiques et son absolument adorables. Nagini est un croisement magique de crotale** **et de boa de Madagascar** **parce que la vrai taxinomie a peu d'importance, Snape est un aspic** **qui est également une petit bâtard sournois, et Bellatrix est un boa des sables** **parce qu'elle attacc.**

 **Aussi, je ne me souviens plus si Grindelwald peut parler fourchelang ou pas mais pour cette histoire il ne le peut pas.**

* * *

Gellert observa les terrariums en face de lui, se demandant quand sa vie avait-elle pris un mauvais tournant. D'une quelconque façon il avait raté les bases mêmes de la biologie. Il y avait deux serpents dans des terrariums séparés faisant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour essayer de se rejoindre depuis leurs espaces fermés. Il les regarda se presser contre le verre avec désespoir, inconsolables de leur séparation. Cela aurait été adorable si cela n'avait pas été la source même de sa frustration.

Il avait acheté Harry et Voldemort dans un petit magasin de Knockturn Alley qui se spécialisait dans les reptiles moldus. Le propriétaire avait promis à Gellert que posséder des animaux de compagnies non-magiques n'affecteraient en rien les autres serpents magiques que Gellert possédait. Il fallait reconnaître au propriétaire qu'Harry et Voldemort n'étaient pas un problème pour ses autres serpents, du moins Harry ne l'était pas. A l'époque Gellert avait simplement était intéressé par l'expérimentation sur les deux animaux moldus, testant le poison plutôt puissant de Severus sur eux. Cependant, avant qu'il ait même eut le temps de les ramener chez lui, l avait semblé qu'Harry et Voldemort s'étaient attachés et s'enfouissaient dans ses poches et à travers ses vêtements. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse leur faire du mal à présent, pas avec une affection si évidente. Voldemort semblait même montrer une certaine appréciation pour Gellert même si le mâle l'avait menacé à de multiples reprises quand ce dernier s'était trop approché d'Harry.

Honnêtement, il n'était pas énervé par ce comportement plus violent que montrait Voldemort. Quand il avait acheté Nagini elle l'avait pratiquement étranglé jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive avant de lui offrir son affection. D'autre part, il semblait qu'Harry et Voldemort étaient compagnons donc la nature plus protectrice de Voldemort était logique.

Harry et Voldemort avait été placé dans le terrarium avec tous ses autres serpents et Gellert n'étaient qu'un peu inquiet pour leur sécurité. Harry s'entendait bien avec les autres et semblait avoir gagné l'affection de son aspic, Severus. Voldemort, quant à lui, réussissait à énerver et attaquer chaque serpent qui s'approchait de lui. Bien qu'il ne soit ni venimeux ni magique, Voldemort ressentait le besoin d'attaquer chaque imposant mâle qui ne faisait même que siffler dans la direction d'Harry. Et le malin petit morveux gagnait ! Voldemort attaquait les plus dangereux serpents de Gellert et les vainquait. A présent le seul qui pouvait supporter Voldemort était Nagini, sa race mixée de crotale et de boa. Elle semblait favoriser Voldemort comme un de ses petits.

Après plusieurs mois Gellert remarqua qu'Harry était introuvable et passait plutôt beaucoup de temps dans sa cachette et la température autour de l'endroit avait refroidi de façon significative. Gellert s'assura que les sorts de température et de lumière autour de la zone étaient à jour mais tout semblait correct. Une pensée le frappa et Gellert attendit avec impatience qu'Harry ponde sa couvée. Il se demanda si Voldemort ou Severus l'avait imprégnée. Voldemort était le candidat le plus probable candidat mais Severus était du type sournois et aurait bien pu s'y glisser juste avant Voldemort.

Un mois s'écoula et Gellert était certain que suffisamment de temps avait passé pour qu'Harry ait pondu sa couvée. Il regarda avec précaution dans son nid, espérant entre-apercevoir les œufs. Il fut choqué de voir à la place Harry roulée en boule avec découragement, Voldemort se tenant nerveusement à ses côtés, et aucun œuf en vue. Gellert soupira, se demandant quel pouvait être le problème. Il sortit gentiment Harry et Voldemort du nid, ignorant les crocs de Voldemort plantés dans sa main. Il déposa le mâle à l'écart, gardant son attention sur Harry. Était-elle infertile ? Avait-elle perdu sa couvée ? Harry restait sans force dans les mains de Gellert et l'homme s'attendrit. Sa pauvre fille. Il faudrait qu'il l'amène chez un soigneur, un soigneur moldu malheureusement, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Le jour suivant Gellert se retrouva assit dans la salle d'attente d'une clinique vétérinaire moldue, tapotant nerveusement du pied. L'état d'Harry ne s'était pas amélioré après la nuit, au contraire elle semblait plus déprimée encore par son absence de petits et Gellert était inquiet pour elle. Elle s'en était même prise à Voldemort, enfonçant un croc dans son flanc. Clairement sa fille n'allait pas bien. Gellert entendit son nom être appelé dans l'un de ces étranges haut-parleurs moldus et se dépêcha vers la pièce désignée. Il entra à l'intérieur et trouva un docteur qui se tenait derrière une une haute table en métal qui occupait la majorité de la pièce.

« Bonjour Mr Grindelwald, Je suis le Dr. Martin. Votre formulaire d'entrée déclare que votre animal de compagnie rencontre des problèmes émotionnels et de gestation, c'est bien cela ? » jeta un coup d'oeil à son porte-formulaire un instant avant de reporter son regard sur Gellert. Il hocha faiblement la tête, sa main se posant nerveusement sur la poignée de la boîte de transport d'Harry.

« Elle est passée par sa période de brumation et même sa période de couvaison mais il n'y a aucun œuf. Le mâle n'est pas stérile, il a réussi à avoir un œuf avec mon boa des sables. Mais Harry est déprimée depuis la fin de a période de gestation. Elle attaque son compagnon et ne chasse ni ne mange plus. » Gellert souffla, tenant fermement la boîte d'Harry. S'il était honnête, Harry était son bébé. La voir aussi déprimée l'attristait.

La doctoresse sourit avec douceur à Gellertet lui fit signer de placer Harry sur la table. Le Dr. Martin sortit précautionneusement Harry de sa boîte de transport, déposant la femelle sur la table chauffée. Elle passa gentiment son doigt le long du ventre d'Harry, essayant de trouver des œufs coincés ou des grosseurs ovariennes. Rien ne semblait hors de l'ordinaire près de l'utérus donc elle déplaça sa recherche près du cloaque d'Harry. Elle palpa doucement la zone, recherchant des cicatrices ou de la peau lâche. Le Dr. Martin marqua une pause, fixant le serpent avec confusion avant de rire violemment. Gellert fronça les sourcils en direction de la femme. Il ne trouvait rien de tout cela amusant. Le Dr. Martin poussa un dernier éclat de rire avant de soupirer avec amusement.

« je pense avoir trouvé votre problème, Mr. Grindelwald. » Elle sourit à l'homme, voulant rire à nouveau face à l'air anxieux sur son visage. « Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de saillie ? »

Gellert secoua la tête, réfléchissant à toutes les informations qu'il connaissait sur les serpents. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir lu quoique ce soit sur la saillie. Était-ce une maladie ? »

« Non, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Dites-moi. » Gellert regardait le docteur silencieusement, volant un regard sur Harry de temps à autre. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien.

« La saillie est simple Mr. Grindelwald. Cela consiste à vérifier les organes reproductifs d'un serpent pour déterminer leur genre. Je suppose donc que vous n'avez pas vérifié ceux d'Harry quand vous l'avez acheté. » Enfonça le Dr. Martin, tirant une petite mallette à elle. Sortant une fine sonde avec un bout bulbeux, elle dirigea l'attention de Gellert sur Harry, montrant à l'homme ce qu'elle avait découvert. « Harry n'a pas pondu d'oeufs parce que c'est un mâle. »

De toutes les choses que Gellert s'était attendu à entendre aujourd'hui, la notion qu'Harry n'était pas femelle ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Harry était un _mâle_. Il ne s'en serait jamais douté. Cependant, cela posait donc la question de la raison pour laquelle Harry avait même traversé une période de brumation et pourquoi Harry était si perturbé de n'avoir pondu aucun œuf ? Sûrement cela n'avait pas pu être une surprise pour Harry ou pour Voldemort.

« Je – merci. » Gellert fixa Harry, remettant en question chaque pensée qu'il avait jamais eu à propos du serpent. Le Dr. Martin regarda Gellert replaçant avec absence – mais précautionneusement – Harry dans sa boîte de transport. Elle avait vu ce genre de choc auparavant mais Mr. Grindelwald semblait équipé pour s'en remettre. Quel homme intéressant.

Et ça laissait Gellert là où il en était à présent, regardant deux serpents essayant avec désespoir de sortir de leurs terrariums pour être réunis. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sensé _faire ?_ Harry et Voldemort étaient compagnons, il le savait, mais il voulait vraiment qu'Harry ait quelques enfants. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de mettre Harry avec une de ses femelles bien qu'il doute que cela fonctionne.

Gellert soupira, posant son regard fixe dans l'espace. Il tapotait la table d'un doigt inconscient, parcourant les alentours du regard sans but. Son œil croisa quelque chose et Gellert s'illumina. Bien sûr ! La potion de grossesse qu'Albus lui avait donnée ! Cela pourrait ne pas marcher sur les serpents mais Gellert était prêt à essayer. Après tout Albus avait dit que Gellert saurait quand l'utiliser.

Gellert attrapa la potion et sourit joyeusement. Cela remonterait le moral d'Harry en un rien de temps.

* * *

 **NdA : Un peu de confusion de genre parce que c'est important de vérifier le sexe de vos serpents quand vous les achetez. Vérifiez toujours les hémipénis ou les grosseurs, juste pour le savoir.**

 **Et en tant que quelqu'un qui a possédé des serpents des blés laissez-moi vous dire qu'ils sont des chouchous émotionnels qui ont constamment besoin d'être touchés ou ils commencent à geindre et à s'enrouler autour de vous, c'est simplement adorable**


End file.
